


'Straight Pride'

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Heterosexual Character, Humor, M/M, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Cas finds out his roommate is straight
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Channing Ngo/Kevin Tran, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	'Straight Pride'

**Author's Note:**

> Pride month is almost here!- So here's my attempt at being funny

Cas and Dean stood in the kitchen of their apartment, there was a girl sitting in the living room and they were kind of just staring at her until their roommate Kevin walked in

"Hey Kev who's the girl in the living room?" Dean asked suspiciously "Oh that's Channing my girlfriend" Kevin answered casually 

The couple recoiled slightly both in shock "..Oh you're _straight?_ " Cas said slowly "-Well that's totally okay just don't go around flaunting it in people's faces- like I'm not a hetrophobe or anything I swear!-.. but it just kind of makes me uncomfortable"

Kevin nodded though feeling slightly hurt "Um okay" 

Dean shook his head "Seriously we love straight people, my second cousin is straight"

"Okay..thanks guys"

Kevin walked off and Cas leaned closer to Dean to whisper "I can't believe Kevin's straight he just doesn't give me that vibe" Dean shrugged "Maybe your hetero-radar is off?" 

"Maybe.." Cas sighed _"Straight people.."_

\- 

"Hey Gabe guess what Dean just texted me" Sam said to his boyfriend "Kevin is straight"

Gabriel frowned "What Kevin?- he doesn't even read 'Eat, Pray Love' or do yoga, I haven't even seen him eat olive garden bread sticks!- I'd know if he was a straighty" 

Sam shrugged "I guess he was just good at hiding it..wow- you think you know someone.." He sighed _"Straight people"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke please don't kill me!!! 


End file.
